Much can be said about the necessity to protect teenage girls and women from being sexual assaulted and raped. Indeed there are various products on the market that address this issue. However, it seems that none of the offered products are truly effective because rapes and assaults are not prevented, much less deterred by products commercially available. In fact, there does not appear to be any correlation between assaults and rape and any preventive products available in the market today.
There are essentially two ways of providing protection for women: active and passive protection. Active products are based on action from the victim and include pepper spray, tear gas, and electro shock, weapons, etc. These products have limited affect since they depend on the courage and resourcefulness of the victim but also may allow the attacker to use the product against the victim.
Other products which offer passive protection are not dependent on the skill of the victim. However, such passive protection may cause serious injuries to the attacker such as the anti-rape female condom and an anti-rape tampon. Because some passive protection devices may be intrusive to the victim's comfort and privacy, such devices are not therefore very popular in the market either.
Another type of passive protection is the protective underwear or shorts. Otherwise known as chastity belts, protective underwear are typically cumbersome and made of bulky and non-ergonomic materials. Protective underwear is often therefore not used when a woman goes jogging, plays sports and goes walking but those are times when a woman may need protection most.
However, such products can't be practically worn under clothing and are therefore not for daily use. What is needed in the market is a form-fitting and comfortable protective garment that may be worn every day and be easily laundered. There has therefore been a long felt need for an ergonomic and versatile protective garment that gives women a high degree of confidence and security for everyday use against assault and rape.